Inran Virus: The Negative
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: ALL WILL SEE


Inran Virus: The Negative

A spinoff from a hentai manga I read (yeah, WTF is wrong with me)

Basically, Inran Virus is a hentai manga about a mad doctor who created a virus that makes people horny, and unleashes it on a high school. The ending of it, probably everyone became pregnant.

"5 minutes till the bell, class!" Mr. Santiago shouted as he finished gathering the test sheets. Everyone talks about tonight's prom as they prepare to leave. Carlo and the others grab their stuff and walked to Nate, who was stacking up the books. Carlo asked," So, who you taking?"

Nate said as he stacked," Think I might sit this one out."

Basilio: " What? Dude, c'mon, it'll be fun."

Hilary: "Yeah, you can just go alone."

Nate shrugs his shoulders as he finished cleaning up. The bell had rung, and everyone got out of their seats. Mr. Santiago said," Have a nice prom and weekend!" Carlo said as he walked away," Just come." Nate looked at him and started grabbing his stuff.

Meanwhile, in the nurse's office...

"So this is it, huh? The Inran Virus", Nurse Williams said as he holds the tube of pinkish liquid around. His assistant, Mr. Jordan said," Yes sir. Though it was hard to get considering there were many high schools in Japan, it will be worth the money."

Williams smirks and said," So what'll this do to people?"

Jordan smiled and explained,

"If put into food or food instruments, like a water fountain or a punch bowl, it will send signals to the brain that will stimulate a person's mind for sex. And if you get a group to ingest the virus, very good outcomes will show."

Williams smiles and chuckles a bit. He said," Wonder how much this is worth."

Jordan said," But...there is something about it."

Williams looks at him with curiousity.

"Though many people will react sexually to this virus, people with a certain blood type can react...differently to this virus", Jordan said.

Castro placed the tube on the counter and said," How different?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders and said," I don't know. It has never happened in Japan, so I don't know if it might happen at another time."

Williams looked at the tube with suspicion for awhile. Jordan asked," So are we gonna test it on tonight's gathering?"

Williams walks around, pondering what to do. Then Castro turns to Jordan and said," Lets do it."

6:30 PM

Nate finishes showering and starts prepping up for the prom. He puts on his black suit and stylizes himself in the mirror. As he admires the suit, he notices his dad's picture near his PC. He walks back and picks it up. It was the time when Nate was 8 years old, and that he and his dad caught a large fish from the trip. Nate smiles and turns the photo around. On the back of the photo, it said," I love you, son." Nate wipes away some tears and puts the picture back. He walks out his room and down the stairs. He shouted," Hey mom, I'm leavi-

His sentence was cut short as he bumped into the book shelf near the house door. The bump knocked one of the books down. Nate grabbed his side and said." Wish they'd thrown this away." He notices the book fell down, and picks it up. He looks at the front of the book and said,

"Inran, Sin in Physical Form"

Nate scoffed and placed the book back where it was. He grabs the keys and closes the door, marking the last time he'll ever come back to the house.

6:50 PM

Nurse Williams is walking back and forth in his office, trying to think of a way to pull this off. "(Damn my curiousity. I can either sell this virus, or see how it works), Williams said in his mind. He steps out his office for a sec, and sees the prom organizer, Eddy, walking his way. Williams opened his eyes, grabbed Eddy's arm and said," Edward, can we talk for a sec?

Eddy said," Sure, what's up?"

Williams started sweating up a bit and said," Will there be punch tonight? As punch in a punch bowl?" Eddy chuckled and said," Yes sir. It was kinda hard looking for the bowl but yeah, there will be punch. Nurse Williams nods thank you and Eddy was on his way. Williams had a suspicious expression and walked back into his office.

7:00 PM

Nate is walking around outside the entrance of the gym, a bit early before the others could come. His friend Dean greeted him and asked," So you bringing anyone?"

Nate replied," Nah, pulling a loner on this one. Forever alone."

Dean laughs and introduces his date. "This is Rachel."

Nate looks at the girl and nods hello , and the girl smiles. Dean said," We'll be inside."

Nate nods as continues to walk around. Couple minutes later, Nate sees nurse Williams walking towards the gym entrance. As he got in range, Nate asked," Any problems, doc?"

Williams stops and said," Oh, I'm fine, thank you Nathan."

Nate nods and got back to his business. Williams gives him a suspicious look at walks into the gym. Moments later, the gang heads for the gym and greets Nate. "Man, you should've brought a date", Carlo said as he held his date's hand. Nate chuckled and said," I'm fine, now, lets go." They all enter the gym for a night no one will forget.

8:00 PM

Nate bangs his head to the music as everyone followed him. Carlo watches him from the food table and chuckles. Basilio moves next to him and said," Everyone likes him."

Carlo smiled and said," He IS that one guy that cheers everyone up. Of course people would love hi-

"WOO!" Nate exclaimed as he ran to Carlo. He leaned next to Carlo and said," This is fun!"

Carlo hands him a cup of punch and Nate chugs it down. He presses the cup against his head and said," Now, back to the party!"

Basilio said as he was about to drink," Moron."

As Carlo listened to the music, his date, Keira, walks to him and said," I feel weird." Carlo put down his cup and checked if she was hurt. Carlo asked," You want me to drop you ho-

His sentence was cut short when Keira suddenly kissed him. Carlo looked at her with confusion throughout the kiss. When the kiss ended, Carlo asked," That was sudden. You sure you're al-

Carlo stopped talking and felt something in his body. It was like a jolt of excitement flooded his body. Keira looks at him with her hand up her dress. He leans against the table and starts breathing heavily. He suddenly felt his crotch pressing against his zipper. Keira notices the bump, and bends down in front of him. She unzips his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear, revealing his hardening erection. Then she puts the head in her mouth and starts sucking him off. Carlo couldn't say anything due to the pleasure he was feeling. He looks towards Basilio to ask for help, only to see him penetrating his date's vagina against the table. He bows his head and looks at his date, sucking him off slowly. He looks up and looks through the crowd. Among the people having sex, he sees Nate holding his stomach, as if he was sick. But Carlo stopped looking and held his date's head, making her put his whole cock in down her throat. Nate started vomiting a bit and runs pass the many couples having sex, to the entrance of the gym.

8:30 PM

Nate barges out the gym doors, vomiting. As he vomits, he looks back in the slightly opened gym doors, seeing the students having sex right where they're standing. He quickly stopped looking and continued to heave out his stomach. As he finally stopped regurgitating, he stumbled his way to the school entrance. His vision is beginning to blur, and his legs are starting to shake, but he made it to the parking lot. As he was about to open his car door, he stops moving. He drops his keys and dropped to the ground. He started vomiting again and again.

Suddenly, his vision went dark, and his vomiting stopped. He kept rubbing his eyes to see if he was blinded by something. Then suddenly, his vision came back, and he stood up again. He tries to grab his car door, but was stopped by a massive headache. He held his head tight and presses his head against the roof of the car. He unleashes an anguished yell and drops the the ground. His brain felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife. Then he stops moving and laid his arms down. He was breathing slowly, looking at the orange street light shining on his face. The light revealed that his Nate's eyes had turned fully black, as if he was being possessed. Then he sits up and picked himself up. He opens his car door, and reaches for the glove compartment. He opens it, revealing a fishing knife that belonged to his now passed father. He grabs it and slams the car door shut. He looked at the knife and smiled. Nate quietly said as he starts to walk back into the school," You will all see."


End file.
